Real ou não real?
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Era real ou não real tudo o que ela vivia com Peeta? Os dois tentavam sobreviver juntos com recordações e indagações se tudo era tão real quanto sentiam.     Um acréscimo a reconciliação de ambos no final de Mockingjay


_**N/A:** Spoilers grotescos de Mockingjay_

* * *

><p><strong>Real ou não real?<strong>

Os pesadelos sempre rondavam sua mente, e ficavam mais fortes quando ela adormecia. Fechar os olhos só fazia as imagens se tornarem nítidas.

Numa dessas noites, Katniss a viu. Prim como uma mutação, ela era uma bestante como aqueles que morreram nos "Jogos Vorazes" que ela havia participado a primeira vez com Peeta. Parecia um lobo, mas era muito humana ao mesmo tempo. Seus pelos do corpo eram claros como seu cabelo... e seus olhos. Os olhos eram dela.

Katniss no sonho chorava numa arena devastada de sangue por todos os lados, quando via os corpos no chão: Peeta, Gale, sua mãe, seu pai. Todos que amou um dia estavam lá. Mortos. Todos menos Prim, que permanecia na sua frente a encarando como um lobo com os olhos de sua irmã mais nova.

De repente ela havia se tornado a sua única esperança. Ela era a única coisa que havia lhe restado, mesmo sendo uma Bestante. Lubridiada por esse pensamento feliz e se agarrando a esperança Katniss começou a andar em direção a ela.

Talvez se a tocasse, se a abraçasse, se cantasseem seu ouvido, se conversasse com ela faria Prim voltar a ser como era, talvez ela conseguiria.

E quando finalmente quebrou a distancia, quando ia relar no rosto mutante de sua irmã, aconteceu. Prim cortou seu próprio pescoço com suas garras amostra. Ela havia se liquidado para a salvar? Provavelmente o pescoço a ser arrancado seria de Katniss, mas com ato de rebeldia repentina, quem acabou liquidada foi Prim mutante.

Então ela estava gritando e chorando em sua cama com o pesadelo, como todas as noites. Não conseguia acordar, queria abrir os olhos e escapar das imagens em sua mente. Mas seu corpo estava preso no subconsciente.

Foi quando sentiu braços fortes a envolver. A sensação que não sentia há tanto tempo, parecia anos atrás, parecia só uma memoria que ela criou a si mesma e nunca real. Mas ela estava lá e Katiss sentia mesmo ainda gritando e se debatendo pelo pesadelo. Ele a segurava.

Talvez fosse alguma brincadeira sem graça de sua mente que gostava de criar peças. Mas sentir os braços de Peeta envolta dela a acalmando novamente era quase uma ilusão.

Abrindo os olhos devagar ela o viu. Estava mesmo ali e tinha os olhos abertos, o seu olhos azuis limpos e perfeitos. Os olhos de Katniss.

- Você está aqui. Isso é real ou não real? – ela perguntou esperando a confirmação dele em voz alta.

- Real – e a voz de Peeta de meses atrás, talvez anos estava de volta.

Isso fazia o coração dela respirar um pouco.

Ficaram abraçados durante minutos, talvez horas, em silencio completo. Até que Peeta resolveu se pronunciar:

- Eu tenho recordações de nós assim.

- Boas?

- Era sempre você que me acalmava quando eu tinha um pesadelo.

- Não, era ao contrario, você fazia o que fez hoje – Katniss se aconchegou ainda mais no peito dele e se lembrou – Eu me recordo de uma certa vez, em que eu acordei com você me acalmando de um pesadelo, estávamos no trem e eu falei que não era justo eu nunca saber quando você tinha um sonho ruim, já que não podia te acalmar

Peeta sorriu e beijou a testa dela respondendo:

- Eu me lembro de dizer que meus pesadelos eram sempre algo como perder você, e sempre que te via me acalmava – ele fez ela levantar o pescoço para o olhar nos olhos – Real ou não real?

- Tão real.

- É o mesmo que sinto agora.

- Real ou não real? – ela precisava perguntar.

- Tão real Katniss, tão real.

E então ela sorriu pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo.

Havia se tornado uma boa rotina isso. Ambos dormindo separados e acordando juntos por causa do pesadelo de todas as noites. Só tinham um ao outro. Além de Haymitch e sua bebedeira.

E então vieram os beijos trocados sempre que achavam que deviam, mesmo que Katniss não sentisse a fome daquele dia da praia. Ele voltou a pintar, mas desta vez era suas reais recordações daquilo que tinha vivido. Apenas as boas. Para sempre ver no concreto o que era Real e o que era peça de sua cabeça. Ela voltou caçar para manter sua mente ocupada. E Haymitch bebia.

Eram como um quebra-cabeça tentando encaixar suas peças. Mesmos que várias dessas peças tenham se perdido para sempre.

Uma certa noite, onde os pesadelos a assombraram novamente, onde ela viu Peeta se transformar em um monstro, onde ela o perdia para sempre, Katniss foi acalmada por ele como de costume e assim que a realidade se chocou com seu medo ela via resposta de Gale daquele dia transparecer em sua frente.

_"Katniss escolherá quem quer que ela pense que não pode sobreviver sem"_

E sem Peeta ela sabia que não podia viver sem.

E com o beijo que trocaram ela queria mais. Muito mais, sua fome voltou. Aquela fome que ela pensou que jamais voltaria estava lá. E sem pensar as peças de roupas estavam jogadas no chão. Sem se darem conta estavam desesperadamente juntos.

Era como se ela se sentisse viva de novo como nunca havia se sentido antes. E ele queria que ela se aquietasse beijando o longo de seu corpo, mas isso parecia ter sentido reverso para ela. Peeta estava deixando a garota em chamas com uma voracidade jamais vista.

E foi com o nascer do sol na janela que eles se completaram. O laranja suave, a cor preferida dele, ajudando no cenário dos sonhos.

Ele queria guardar isso para sempre. Os olhinhos fechados dela estarrecidos pelos últimos acontecimentos. A cor linda de sua pele assim que o sol da manhã a refletia. Os suspiros que ela soltava mesmo com tudo acabado, o sorriso que podia iluminar tudo.

E foi num sussurro que ele perguntou:

_- Você me ama? Real ou não real?_

Sem hesitar ela responde:

_- Real._

A felicidade podia voltar. Sim, ela sabia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Minha nova obsessão "The hunger games"_

_Eu sempre pensei que a Katniss poderia ter detalhado mais suas "passes" com o Peeta, então essa One surgiu. Sei que pode ter diversos erros ai. Me perdoem qualquer coisa, tentei ser o mais fiel que consegui._

_Bom como o terceiro livro só lança mês que vem, eu usei a tradução do "Real ou não real" do livro que li baixado da net, não sei como vai estar pela Rocco, mas eu gosto assim._

_Não espero receber reviews, mas se elas vierem vou ficar tão mais feliz ^^_

_beijos_


End file.
